On the other side
by Breadgirl
Summary: Matt, Abby and Connor go through an anomaly but when they come back something has happened, the world has evolved differently...
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me in a dream,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, just the plot :)**

**Chapter 1**

_"Guys, we just sent a raptor back to the late Pliocene"_ Connor gasped.

_"Not again"_ matt signed and Emily giggled

_"We have to go through and get it back_" Abby exclaimed.

_"I agree, Becker, Jess and Emily you stay here and tell Lester where we are,"_ Matt explained. Since an incident with another group of future bugs whilst the team where out with another anomaly, Jess had insisting on staying with the team on the field,

_"Me, Connor and Abby will go through and stop it killing any pre-humans, ok?"_

_"I am ok with that just be careful"_ Emily said to Matt. As they packed a few bags with food and extra E.M.D charges, Lester arrived.

_"I have no arguments with you going through" _Lester informed them _"just come back this time"_ looking at Abby and Connor,

"_Yes Lester"_ Abby laughed

"_And Matt don't bring back another girlfriend will you"_ Becker joked. Emily groaned at him before hugging Connor, Abby and Matt in turn.

_"Be careful"_ she whispered to Matt who in return kissed her cheek

_"We ready?"_

_"Let's go"_

As the three of them stepped through the anomaly they set off after the raptor, it was not hard to find with the screams of the pre-humans.

_"Great" _Matt signed

They got to the raptor to find it had already killed about 20 pre-humans, Matt saw that the raptor was tearing into one of the bodies, he instantly shot it but completely forgot to turn it down as they has to shoot an ancestor of the grizzly bear, just about 10 times its size. Matt had accidentally killed the raptor.

_"Oops, sorry Abby_" Matt apologised before realising Abby was crying.

_"Hey come on let's get back, there is nothing we can do"_ Matt said gently. Connor helped up Abby as she cried into his top. As they walked back to the anomaly, they had to face their giant bear friend again but it when down easier than before. Abby, Connor and Matt smiled as they went through the anomaly, but there smiles dropped as they came through the other side. What they saw made them all gasp in shock...

**Who is there? TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Stood in front of the anomaly where Becker, Lester, Emily and Jess stood before was: Becker, Jess, Lester... Cutter and Stephen!

"Connor, whats going on?" Abby asked

"I have no idea"

"Welcome back Abs" came a familiar voice from behind her,

"What?" Abby turned around and before she could say anything she received a very deep kiss on the lips from Stephen,

"Hey!" Connor shouted

"What are you still jealous geek" Becker laughed

"Yeh she's mine and you know it Connor" Stephen said defensively with his arm around Abby,

"No I am not" Abby replied pushing Stephen away and walking over to Connor.

"WAIT!" Matt yelled "where is Emily?"

"Don't you remember, you went through the anomaly and then her husband shot her as she walked back through the anomaly with you" replied Jess

Matt just sat on the floor and did what he swore he would never do, he cried. He then jumped up and went up to the anomaly,

"No" Cutter said grabbing his arm

"But I have to make things right"

"You can't,"

"But I loved her"

"still," Cutter said tightening his grip on Matt, the anomaly closed and Matt fell to the ground and cried,

"Right we are all back, now can we please leave this forest, I really don't want to get my suit muddy, and I have a meeting with the minister" Lester groaned before getting in a car and leaving.

"I don't understand abs" Stephen said

"I am engaged to Connor, I proposed after we destroyed new dawn" Abby explained,

"Um no, I proposed to you" Stephen corrected her,

"What!" Connor exclaimed "no no no"

"It's ok"Abby whispered at Connor before kissing him, and then out of nowhere Stephen punched Connor square in the face,

"Connor!" Abby screamed, as Connor was knocked unconscious by the blow.

"I am so confused and a little upset" Jess cried

"It's ok sweetie" Becker said kissing her "I'll buy you a chocolate to cheer you up"

"Thanks" Jess smiled

"Wait you two" Abby said

"Let's get back to the A.R.C and we can sort it out then" sighed Cutter before helping the still crying Matt up from the floor. Becker picked up Connor and threw him into a Jeep.

"Hey, careful!" Abby yelled

"Since when did you care?" Becker asked, now Abby was confused!

**So Stephen and Cutter are back, and Emily is dead...TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"So what happened?"_ cutter asked

_"Do you remember that girl, I think you said her name was Claudia brown"_ Connor began to explain

_"Yes and Lester thought I was mad"_

_"Well that has just happened!"_ Abby continued _"before we went through the anomaly, Emily was alive and you and Stephen where dead"_

_"Now that is weird"_ Jess sighed

_"And also you and Becker where not together even though we really tried to get him to ask"_ Abby added

_"Why wouldn't I?"_ Becker asked

_"Cause you where an emotional retard"_ Connor said

_"Hey!"_ Becker yelled

"_How did we die?"_ Stephen asked trying to get the attention away from Connor,

_"You got ripped to shreds by a collection of deadly dinosaurs, including future predators and raptors" _Abby explained

_"Why?" _

_"To save cutter,"_ Abby said and cutter shook Stephen's hand

_"And cutter got shot by Helen"_ Connor added

_"Helen?" _

_"Helen cutter, your wife"_ Abby explained pointing at cutter.

"_But Helen got killed by Alex"_ Cutter said sadly

_"Who is Alex?"_ Connor asked

_"My ex-wife"_ Stephen said

_"What!"_ Abby and Connor exclaimed

_"Hey guys"_ Matt said, he had been taken to Emily's grave and was still shaking,

_"Hey" _they all said

_"Hang on, so back to when we were in the forest, Abby is your fiancé?"_ Connor asked

"_Well, yes"_

_"Oh my god"_ Connor said before standing up to walk out,

_"Connor wait" _Abby said _"I am going to pull back my proposal,"_

_"What you want to marry him over me!"_ Connor began to cry

_"No, Stephen I pull back my answer to your proposal, I am going to spend the next couple of weeks thinking about it and I will tell you your answers at the end of the month"_

_"Ok"_ Connor sniffed

"_But there are rules; I want you I act as if you have never proposed, no buying me presents and no putting me on high priority over everyone else"_

_"Sure"_ Stephen sighed

Abby got up and walked out,

"_This is going to be difficult"_ Abby began to cry

_"I loved Stephen but I now love Connor. What am I going to do, if I say yes to Connor I will break Stephens's heart and vice versa. What am I going to do..."_

**Who do you think she should choose? Reviews welcome**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**To reply to some reviews, Emily died because I wanted to bring out a sensitive side to Matt but I may bring her back and I still have no idea who Abby will go for…**_

_**Disclaimer: again, I do not own primeval just the plot.**_

**Chapter 4**

_"Anomaly at the local park about 3 miles north"_ Jess said through her comms as the anomaly alarm rang through the A.R.C.

_"Thanks Jess"_ Cutter replied, Matt hated it, he was always the leader, he made the decision but now he had to give up his leadership to Cutter without warning.

"_On our way"_ Stephen replied, he, Connor, Abby and Becker where at the menagerie with Rex and the other animals.

_"All secure and locked" _Cutter said

_"How the hell did you get there when we haven't even left the arc?" _Stephen yelled

_"I was in the area"_ Cutter replied

_"You should have waited for backup!"_ Stephen added angrily

_"O god how I missed you to arguing"_ Connor butted in _"Ow" _was the next as Abby hit him over the head.

_"If I had waited for back up a creature may have come through!"_ Cutter yelled

_"I'm sorry Cutter but you should have waited for back up, we have a creature incursion and you don't even have your E.M.D" _Jess' voice came out of nowhere.

"_What do we have Jess?"_ Cutter asked

"_it's a, just give me a sec, oh no."_

_"What?_" they all said simultaneously

_"We have 2 future predators; I think we should use guns this time" _

_"Yes!"_ Stephen and Becker cheered and high-fived each other. Abby smiled, she always knew if Stephen and Becker met they would be best of friends just because they both love guns.

"_We are on our way"_ Stephen said and within 10 minutes they we're at the anomaly.

_"Where are they Jess?"_ Matt asked

_"They are still at the park, ABBY WATCH OUT!"_ Stephen and Connor both turned around and Connor ran for Abby as Stephen shot one of the predators square in the face.

_"CUTTER WATCH OUT!"_ Jess yelled as Matt dived for Cutter as Becker shot it.

_"Are you guys all ok?"_ Jess asked

_"Yeh we're fine"_ Abby replied _"thanks Connor and thanks Stephen" _

_"No problem"_ they both replied as they helped her up.

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Abby screamed as she got up and she ran over to Matt who had a big gash across his back and it was bleeding heavily!

_"Jess we need medics now!_" Becker commanded

_"On their way"_ Jess replied, scared for Matt's life.

**Will Matt survive? TBC…..**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys for your reviews: D here is chapter 5….**_

**Chapter 5**

_Matt!"_ Abby yelled as Matt woke up, it had been just over a week since the predator attack and Matt had barely just lived.

_"Emily?"_ Matt whispered

_"I am sorry, she's dead"_ Abby began to cry, she was so sorry for Matt, he really did love her.

_"Why are you here?"_ Matt asked

_"I had to have somewhere to go, I can't be with Connor because I will hurt Stephen and vice versa" _Abby explained, _"Matt, what am I going to do?"_

_"Go with what your heart wants" _

_"My heart wants Connor but a part of it wants Stephen as I used to have a crush on him" _

_"You used to, but do you still now?" _

_"No,"_

_"Then Connor it is" _Matt sighed

"_But I will break Stephen's heart_" Abby began to cry harder

_"Abby, close your eyes" _

_"Why"_

_"Trust me"_

_"Ok_" Abby closed her eyes

_"now, picture Connor and Stephen in separate rooms"_ Matt explained as Abby nodded _" now there is a future predator with each of them_" Abby gasped opening her eyes, Matt touched her arm to calm her down, _"trust me_" Matt whispered again. Abby nodded and closed her eyes again.

"_Now there are two buttons, you can only save one, you push the button and the other gets ripped to shreds. Who would you choose?" _

_"I... I... I... Don't know_" Abby cried.

_"Don't worry this won't happen, it will just help with your decision" _

_"Ok_," Abby thought for a moment, imagining the situation and she pushed a button before opening her eyes.

_"Thank you Matt"_ Abby half smiled before getting up and walking out

_"Happy to help_" but the truth was Matt wasn't happy, he had no reason to be here. He loved Emily and wanted to be with her... He closed his eyes and remembered her smile, how he loved her smile. When he opened his eyes, he saw her, he saw Emily, and she smiled at him.

_"Welcome back Mr. Anderson_" she said, she had a very familiar voice

_"Emily?"_ Matt stated at her

_"no my name is Ruth, I have been looking after you for the past week"_ Matt swore he saw her wink _"but I have a lot of explaining to do, I understand that you are in a different 'dimension', I will try not to confuse you. See you later" _

_"Thank you," _Matt smiled, he still knew in some way that was Emily, she just didn't know who she was.

Abby had decided, she began to walk towards his lab, she had chosen him...

_**Who did she choose? Reviews welcome :) Did you like what I did with nurse? TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, sorry this has taken a while to load, I accidentally deleted it, so I had to rewrite it but finally here it is, Chapter 6. **_

_**Disclaimer: you probably know this by now, I do not own primeval, just the plot**_.

**Chapter 6**

Connor, Cutter and Stephen were sat in the coffee-room still discussing their travel through the anomaly and the different evolutionary timelines.

_"So tell me again"_ Cutter said still really confused

_"But I have told you like 17 times"_ Connor complained

"_It's just weird to think that Cutter and I are dead in the other 'dimension'"_ Stephen replied.

_"It was weird for us to, when Cutter died Connor wouldn't talk for days"_ came Abby's voice out of nowhere

_"I'm touched Connor"_ Cutter laughed,

_"Anyway, I am glad you're all here. I have come to a conclusion on my decision" _Abby said

_"So wait, why am I here?"_ Cutter asked

_"Just in case of a fight"_ Abby replied _"anyway I have chosen..._. "

_"Wait so tell me again"_ Matt was extremely confused

_"You were a good listener, Matt"_ 'Ruth' _giggled "My name is Lady Emily Merchant, I was travelling through the gateways with a group of people who included Ethan Dobrowski and Charlotte Cameron, we came to this time to save Charlotte but she sadly died and he blamed me. I then stayed with you but then Danny Quinn came and said that Ethan was his brother Patrick. They both went through a gateway to the Pliocene and I went home"_ Emily/Ruth smiled _"you then suddenly appeared in my time claiming you sent a raptor through an anomaly by accident, once we got the raptor back through the anomaly, you said you wanted me to come back with you and I agreed, but as we stepped through the anomaly my husband shot me. Everyone thought I would die but I didn't so you gave me a new identity and pretended I was dead as Captain Becker wanted to lock me up if I did survive"_

_"I don't believe you"_ Matt muttered before turning away

_"But Matt it's me!"_ 'Emily' cried

_"Anyone who works at the ARC would know that and you probably made that last bit up. Tell me something only my Emily would know"_

_"Matthew Anderson, when your father died, you sat on your bed, in my arms crying for hours"_

_"Emily?"_

_"It's me, now gets some sleep"_

"_But I saw your grave" _

"_Like I said we faked my death, now sleep, I will explain more when we get back to our flat you're your better" _Emily gave him that heart melting smile he could never argue with.

_"Okay, just don't leave me please"_ Matt said before falling asleep

_"Never"_ Emily whispered before closing the door silently and sitting beside Matt whilst he slept.

"_Connor_" Abby smiled

"_Yes! Woo"_ Connor yelled extremely happy that he had been chosen.

"_Connor babe, shut up"_ Abby sighed and Connor nodded _"I am sorry Stephen, I used to have feelings for you but they went once you died and I love Connor too much to just leave him"_

"_Mmm… ok"_ whispered Stephen and turned around angrily, Abby suddenly realised what was going to happen and jumped in front of Connor just in time as Stephen swung his arm in that direction. Stephen through his anger suddenly realised he had hit Abby instead of his original target, Connor, in anger Stephen fled out of the room without even checking if Abby was OK.

"_It was her fault"_ Stephen mumbled as he headed to his favourite place, the armoury.

_**TBC….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it's been a long time but I have been on holiday! So I promise to update a couple of chapters in the next few days!**_

_**Here it is:**_

**Chapter 7**

_"Wait!_" Becker yelled as Stephen stormed through the armoury _"what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Why does it matter to you?"_ Stephen snarled in reply

_"Because you are my best mate and I have never seen you this angry" _Becker answered calmly,

_"It's that stupid geek, how could she choose him over me! One day we are engaged and she hates him, the next she is engaged to him and willing to do anything to protect him" _Stephen yelled

_"I guess she chose him then?"_

_"Yeah, but now I feel awful as I went to punch Connor and she jumped in the way and I didn't even check if she was ok so she probably thinks I am a jerk!"_

_"Shut up, it will take her a few days to see straight" _Becker reassured Stephen

_"I am not so sure"_ Stephen mumbled

_"So when can we tell people?"_ Matt asked

_"When your better, I promise and then everyone won't think you have gone mad" _Emily replied, whilst cleaning up Matt's bandages.

_"Ok,"_ Matt smiled _"how long will that be?"_

_"Tomorrow you can go home but you won't be back in for another week"_ Emily informed him

_"You will come and look after me at home, nurse Ruth"_ Matt smiled

_"Of course, Mr Anderson_" Emily giggled before giving Matt a kiss on the cheek.

_"I wonder what happened in the anomaly_." Jess wondered

"_What are you mumbling about now Miss Parker?"_ Lester asked as he did his routine Parker check up, he had been doing them since the future bug incident,

_"Oh, I was just wondering why everyone is acting strange, I mean, I have never seen Abby in love with Connor, she used to hate him. Connor has suddenly grown up and Matt didn't know Emily was dead and began grieving, it has been a year since she died"_ Jess explained _"Well, I guess all brilliant people are a little bit unusual"_

_"I am brilliant, Miss Parker and I am not the least bit unusual"_ Lester snarled

_"Oh, I could disagree with that Lester"_ Jess began with a giggle

"_If you dare go on, you will be hearing from my lawyers, Miss Parker. Now back to work" _Lester interrupted.

_"Yes, of course"_ Jess just rolled her eyes at his remark.

_**Sorry but this was more of a filler, I wanted to get some Jess and Lester in my story. TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't take it anymore Con" moaned Abby on the way home "I know its been 2 weeks and all but its still weird seeing Stephen"

"I always hated that jerk and I now have to deal with him all over again" Connor mumbled "He had better watch his back"

"Leave him, please Con, I don't want to see either of you hurt" Abby pleaded

"You still like him don't you? And after he did that to you"

"He didn't mean to" Abby whispered

"He knocked you out cold, Abs, I was scared for your life. He hit you really hard!" Connor yelled

"I am fine now, so just leave it!" Abby hugged Connor with her free arm, "So I guess I am going to your place as Stephen's couch will be awkward"

"No complaints on my behalf" Connor gave a childish grin. They reached Connors flat in 5 minutes but as they sat down on the couch Connor suddenly remembered something

"You never answered my question, do you still like Stephen?"

"Um..." Abby turned away at the question

"Abs, you do don't you" Connor choked, Abby nodded before beginning to get up but Connor stopped her.

"Look at me please" Connor said. Abby looked at him "I don't care if you like him, I felt the same way about Cutter, he was the father I never had and I lost him but got him back! I had to stop myself throwing myself at him. But I really don't care how you feel about Stephen, you chose me and that is all I care about. Just don't sleep with him behind my back." Connor joked. Abby couldn't say anything other than "Never" before dragging him to bed, kissing him deeply.

The next day was uneventful, Connor and Cutter worked on their Matrix, Jess worked on some reports, Abby checked on the menagerie, Becker worked with some new recruits, Lester just sat in his office working through paperwork and Stephen had called a sick day but Abby knew it was because he couldn't face her after the previous day. During her lunch break Abby took Matt home,

"Abby, did you see the nurse who was looking after me?" Matt asked

"Yes, and she looked and sounded a lot like Emily but she couldn't be because everyone says she's dead" Abby replied

"She is Emily" Matt said

"What, how?" Abby said, looking a little confused as Matt explained how he gave Emily a new identity so Becker wouldn't lock her up.

"Becker always scared her" Abby joked

"Yeah, Action Man can be a bit rough sometimes" Matt laughed "so you don't think I have gone mental in mourning?"

"Matt, I have been working with you for nearly 2 years now, you look and sound normal as ever! I think I would know if you were depressed and to be honest only Emily makes you as happy as you are now" Abby teased

"I have always preferred you over everyone Abby because you always speak your mind, except Emily of course" Matt smiled as Abby helped him into his flat

"Obviously, thank you but if I where you, I would keep that to yourself" Abby joked "As we know Jess always likes to be the favourite"

"Thank you Abby, I will see you in a week" Matt waved as Abby left his flat

"At least one person believes me" He mumbled to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you so much for reading and please give any review as they are very helpful when writing this. **_

_**Anyway…. Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 9**

_"Seriously it is her" _Matt said, trying to convince everyone that nurse Ruth beside him was Emily

_"You have had a week off, maybe you should have another"_ Lester mumbled

_"Lester, I am perfectly fine. This is Emily" _Matt was almost tearing his hair out in frustration.

_"I believe you," _Connors voice came from the back _"I mean, I have seen you in medical and only Emily makes you that happy"_

_"That's what I said"_ agreed Abby

_"What the hell happened to you lot when you went through the anomaly?" _Stephen asked

_"We are perfectly fine, no thanks to you"_ Connor grumbled before getting an elbow from Abby.

_"All the information you gave us is in the reports and files"_ Jess added "_so we need fresh proof"_

_"Like what?"_ Emily asked

_"Something only we could know" _Cutter explained

_"Um, Jess before I went through an anomaly to my home era you asked me whether I wanted to go home or not. My reply was 'I wish I knew what I wanted, the person I was 3 years ago. A new bride who went to investigate the golden light and fell into another world' " _Jess just gaped at her "_Becker and Stephen originally you wanted me locked up because I might cause harm to others but Cutter and Matt insisted I was not some sort of animal just an ordinary human being but you still disagreed"_

_"When did you hear that?!"_ Becker exclaimed but Emily ignored him

_"Cutter, just before Danny Quinn went through the anomaly after his brother he said 'Philip Burton is not to be trusted' but yet you still did not tell Connor, leaving Connor to nearly destroy the world."_

_"Thanks Cutter"_ Connor yelled

_"It's her, Its Emily!"_ Everyone yelled

_"Hang on, this is not fair, I think she should say something about everyone!"_ yelled Stephen

_"Ok, Connor has a secret stash of light-sabres in his lab; Abby secretly takes Rex Home at an evening and Matt has a tattoo of a flower on his back that he doesn't want anyone to know._" Emily smiled as Connor, Abby and Matt all nodded ashamed of their secrets,

_"What about Lester?!"_ Jess asked

_"He has a secret stash of Christmas cards from all of us in his top desk draw"_ she didn't get to finish before Connor was running into Lester's office

"_Give that back, Connor! Leave them alone!"_ Lester voice bellowed from his office as Connor came running back with a stack of cards in his hands

_"She's not wrong, look it's the first one you gave him Abs!"_ Connor smiled and laughed as he went through the stack,

_"How did you know all this? I mean it obvious with Matt and everyone but Connor, Abby and Lester!"_ Jess yelled

_"Oh well, I never like to reveal my secrets!"_ Teased Emily

"_So if I have been hearing right, we have Miss Merchant back."_ Lester sighed "_Oh great more paperwork!"_

So everyone welcomed Emily back and as they left someone was watching... Someone they never knew would be back...

_**Thank you for reading! Please review.**_

_**TBC…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for your reviews :) love you guys **_

**Chapter 10**

"So she's back is she!" came the voice through the monitor

"Yes Ma'm, what do you want to do?" Said the spy

"Just watch them Ethan, make sure they have no idea I am here"

"Ok," Smiled Ethan "wait, we still have our deal, Christine"

"Yes, if we win you get to kill Matt and that past girl now she's alive" replied Christine Johnson "but I get the rest as they didn't even try to help me when that mad girl Alex dragged me through the Anomaly. I only just survived" As she switched off the monitor, she turned away and you could see the scars of her battle in the future.

"So you will?" Abby smiled as she stood by the A.D.D

"Of course!" Jess squealed

"It would be my honour Abby" Emily smiled

"I just couldn't decide between you two so I though, O hell with it I shall have two maids of honour" Abby laughed before hugging them both.

"Oh, I had better begin organising the Hen party! This will be brilliant," Jess began jumping around in her chair

"I shall help organise the dresses, which means..." Emily began

"Shopping!" They all yelled together

"I still can't believe that two weeks ago, I was maid of honour for you and stephens wedding!" Jess said and Abby instantly stared at the floor

"Are you alright Abby?" Emily asked

"Yes, I mean no, well to be honest I don't know, as I love Connor with all my heart but I still feel something for Stephen and Connor said its ok but its not as I just wish we could go back to when they were dead as life was so much easier and and and..." Abby broke down into tears

"Come on Abby..." Jess and Emily lead Abby into the lunch room to calm her down.

"You will?" Connor asked

"Of course, I will be honoured" Matt laughed

"Hey what about me?" Cutter joked

"I heard Abby wants you to be the fake father of the bride" Connor said "you know with her not having parents and all"

"Yes, will Jack be giving her away?" Becker asked

"Yes, and also you, Stephen and Lester will be under the couples family seeing as I only have my ma and Abby has no one" Connor informed them. "Also Matt no weird Stag party, just a few drinks"

"Yeh mate, if you want" Matt laughed "I wonder what's wrong with Abby?"

Jess and Emily had just walked in talking to a crying Abby.

"Abs" Connor yelled

"Not now Connor" came a reply from Jess as she sat down on the sofa

"I'll speak to you later Con" Abby struggled a smile and Connor walked off with Matt, Becker and Cutter. Stephen had only been in a couple of times in the week and Abby was worried...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dont shoot me I am sorry its been so long but i have been REALLY busy! but here it is:**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_"Don't worry Abby, seriously I am fine"_ Stephen tried to reassure Abby down the phone

_"But you haven't been in since the Emily meeting and I was really worried!"_ Abby complained

_"I am fine, listen I will come in tomorrow as I think my illness has cleared"_ Stephen tried

_"I know that there is no illness, its just you still recovering from my decision, if I had chosen you, Connor wouldn't be acting like you are now"_

_"Ok ok I will be in, in 5"_ Stephen surrendered

_"Thank you"_ Abby smiled to herself as she hung up the phone

_"So she still cares about me, at least I can try and win her back"_ Stephen thought to himself as he dressed.

So for the next week Stephen made sure he was there when Abby needed help and also made subtle hints of love to her by flattering and flirting with her.

_"Back off Stephen"_ Cutter whispered one lunch

_"She was mine and still is"_ Stephen replied

_"She loves Connor and its obvious"_ Cutter tried

_"What if he did something she could never forgive_" Stephen thought

_"Don't Stephen please, you'll regret it_" Cutter yelled as Stephen got up and left.

_"O Abby, you look beautiful!_" Jess sighed as Abby came out of the changing room. The girls had taken the day off to go dress shopping, Lester was not happy but they promised to be there if an anomaly opened.

_"Thank you Jess, isn't it me?!_" Abby twirled in the gown, It was white satin to the ankles and straight, it had a light blue sash round the waist.

_"It is so simple and pure"_ Emily gasped as Abby span

_"I love it but if I where getting married I would have it more fluffy,_" Jess giggled

_"But fluffy isn't me Jess its you_" Abby smiled _"now go rummage in the bridesmaids dresses and try something on whilst I get changed."_

As Abby came out of the changing room, Jess and Emily stood before her in their maid of honour dresses.

_"You guys look beautiful"_ Abby smiled

_"I just love it"_ Jess grinned, they both span in their dresses as Abby did. Emily was wearing a dark blue satin dress in the style of Abby's gown but with a low cut neck line. Jess' dress was bright pink and cut at the knees with a white sash and flower at the waist.

_"Ok so go and get changed and I will pay for these_" Abby smiled as Jess flounced around in her dress

_"O Ok"_ Jess almost galloped into the changing room as Emily gracefully followed.

_"I hope she's not this fancy about the Hen party this weekend"_ Abby laughed to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry its been a long time but i have been focused on the next few chapters which will be the wedding :D**_

**Chapter 12**

_"No way Jess, you didn't"_ Abby breathed

_"Oh yes I did"_ Jess giggled

For the Hen party, Jess had organised wellington zoo loan a few of its lizards to a local night so that Abby could sit and enjoy a drink with her favourite animals. She had even got a stripper to do a routine with one.

_"This is fantastic Jess"_ Abby yelled

_"Actually the lizards where Emily's idea"_ Jess smiled at Emily. Abby prances into the room and for the whole 6 hours not even the strippers or the music could pull Abby away from the lizards.

_"I told you it was a brilliant idea"_ Emily smiled

_"Yeah, Abby's with the lizards and everyone else is having a good time"_ Jess giggled. _"This is the best Hen party I have been to"_

At midnight Emily and Jess had to prise Abby off the Lizards as they both needed to go home, luckily everyone else had moved onto another bar or gone home.

_"Come on Abby, its time to go to sleep"_ Jess smiled as they half carried the sleepy Abby into Connors flat. It didn't help that Connor was dead drunk in the middle of the living room floor.

_"Thank you guys for everything"_ Abby said as Jess and Emily left.

Stag party

_"That was awesome"_ Connor yelled as they walked out of laser quest. "Now where?"

_"The pub of course"_ Cutter laughed, even though originally he hated the idea of laser quest, he actually really enjoyed it.

_"Connor hang on two seconds"_ Stephen asked as everyone else entered the pub.

_"Yeah, I have had enough of you, Abby had to beg me to let you come and to our wedding_" Connor mumbled

_"Alright mate, Abby just told me to tell you the reception called and said they had to move your wedding to the next day as they have another arrangement that day"_ Stephen said convincingly,

_"O, thanks mate"_ Connor smiled and walked into the pub. 5 hours later they all came tumbling back out again, singing their heads off.

_"You know Connor, when I first met you I thought 'he's a real eejit' but your not"_ Matt laughed,

_"Thank you"_ Connor did a comical bow and everyone cracked up. _"I better get back, thanks again for you know being there and all"_

_"Bye!"_ They all yelled as Connor stumbled into a cab but never made it to his bedroom as he collapsed in his living room.


End file.
